Cameras have formed a part of coaching and other review tools. As an example, video cameras have been used to capture video content of sports, dance routines, and other activities. People may use the video content to review, either alone or with a coach, teacher, or other professional, their situational approaches, tactics, techniques, etc. As another example, police and/or security personnel may use video cameras to capture and review video content captured from security cameras and/or during investigations.
It may be desirable for a reviewer to view multiple perspectives of a specific area at a specific time. A coach or dance teacher, for instance, may find it useful to view multiple angles of a specific action or routine taken by a player or a student. A police officer or security personnel may find it useful to view a suspect from multiple angles at a specific time to assess the suspect's credibility, demeanor, etc. In many instances, however, video cameras may be limited to capturing only the items within their field of view, and therefore, only one perspective. It may be desirable to technically simplify capture of multiple perspectives of an area of interest at a specific time without implementing complicated processing steps after video capture or requiring a reviewer to watch in parallel multiple video feeds of an area of interest.